You are Never Alone
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: "You are never alone. Through sorrow and grief. Through happiness and peace...You will never be alone" Longest oneshot I've written; all tragedy.


**A/N: I felt like something different today. I'm having a major brain fart. Not just in writing! Even in my homework! -_- THAT'S going to be an issue. Anyway, I don't know what I'm even writing…I'm just doing this at total random…Oh, well, maybe this will be good! Let's see…**

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I don't, own Harvest Moon. I'd have a copy of AP, otherwise, which I don't. ^^**

**Gray**

Gray sighed and slammed the Blacksmith's door shut. He was especially tired today; Gramps had been ill and he had to run the shop all by himself. Normally, though, Gray wouldn't mind taking care of the shop. He rather enjoyed it, knowing that there wouldn't be any stupid arguments to deal with. Saibara, an aging man, would leave him alone, and everything would run smoothly. _Unlike most days…_Gray thought as he adjusted his cap to shield his hair from the blinding sun, which was way too bright today.

But he was worried sick about his grandfather today. It wasn't spring allergies like the rest of Mineral Town's normally healthy residents. It was a real illness that brought fear even into the most insensitive people. Gray would be shaky forever- or at least until gramps was okay again.

The blond boy turned right at the end of the street and headed towards the northern part of town, towards the library. He would always, well, except for Mondays when the library was closed, head there after work. At closing time he'd head to the Inn for dinner and sleep. Then he'd go to work and the cycle would continue.

And he was fine spending his time alone. Because he never was.

"_You are never alone." _Mary, the shy and quiet librarian had told him once.

Well, Gray needed to be ready for a major turn of events, when we see what happens.

He reached for the door handle of the library, only to find that the door was locked. Gray snapped his head up and took a small step back to read the sign. MARY'S LIBRARY. OPEN 10:00 AM TO 4:00 PM. CLOSED MONDAYS. Well, it wasn't Monday. It was Tuesday. How could the library be closed?

Gray decided not to fuss about it. He felt sleep coming upon him, even if it was only the early part of the afternoon. He headed back southwards, to check on his grandfather, who insisted that Gray need not fret.

The blond quietly opened the shop door; then the door to his grandfather's bedroom. Gramps seemed to be sleeping. Gray tiptoed towards the bed, and grabbed a bottle of medicine Doctor Trent had prescribed only the day before. Gray thought back to the memory, trying to recall the correct dose.

"_Give this to him once a day. He'll be fine, just as long as he gets his rest and this. IN THE MORNING. SCRICTLY." _

Gray realized with horror that he'd forgotten to give the medicine. He frantically shook Saibara's shoulder, desperate to wake him up.

"Gramps! Wake up! Please take this-" He didn't stir, or really breathe. Oh no…

Gray put his ear to his grandfather's heart. Nothing. He pressed two fingers on his wrist, and still reached no avail. He finally, in desperation, felt his neck. Negative.

…It was over…Saibara…Gray's small remainder of kin was finally lost. The day had finally come. He collapsed to the ground and broke into tears of sorrow at his last source of family.

**Stu**

Stu skipped along the path to the church merrily than ever, despite the fact that it was boiling outside. And why shouldn't he be happy? The sun was shining brightly, there wasn't the smallest hint of cloud in the sky, and the foliage was a vivid green all throughout Mineral Town, bringing pleasure even to the grouchiest residents. _Well…except for Gray…he seemed…sad…_Stu thought, and waved to May as Carter began the lesson for the day.

"Today we shall learn about mourning…" Carter began.

"What does mourning mean?" Stu blurted out, although he knew that Carter wouldn't be pleased with his rudeness.

"Please wait for me to finish speaking before you speak, Stu. Now, mourning is sadness after someone passes on."

"Passes on what?" asked May, her big brown eyes wide and curious. What would there be to pass on that would make a person sad?

"Oh, I forgot. Passing on means-"

"Means what?" Stu interrupted.

"Shut up and listen, Stu!" May snapped.

"As I was saying, to pass on means to die. To leave this world." Carter's eyes were filled with nothing but sadness and emptiness as he reminisced over his difficult past that included the appalling and upsetting loss of his only loved ones. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to cry in front of young children who already had aging guardians.

"Forever…?" asked May.

"Yes." Carter replied barely over a whisper. "Now, you two may head home early today. That's enough for our lesson this afternoon. Enjoy your night."

May and Stu began to head in their separate directions. However, after a few meters, Carter called them to a halt to where he could speak and they could still hear his voice.

"Remember that you are never alone. Through sorrow and grief, through happiness and peace. You will never be alone." he called, and with that, he headed back into the church, leaving May and Stu baffled with such a quote as they walked home, quite perplexed.

Stu was especially confused. What Carter had said was true; he would never be alone.

_I still have Gramma, Sis, and May! Of course I'm not alone! But…why did Carter say that so suddenly…?_

Stu continued to ponder on these thoughts as he neared his house. There was not any smell of food that Elli might've prepared during her lunch break at work. _That's really weird…maybe we're eating out today…_

Stu twisted the knob and walked inside the house. His grandmother was asleep, which was sometimes a thing Stu came home to. He'd gotten used to it. But what was strange was that the covers were pulled up to cover her face and her chair was gone. A small piece of paper was on the floor where the chair normally would have been. Stu bent down and picked it up.

He unfolded the paper. There were words written very sloppily on the paper, in which he couldn't decipher. But Stu didn't know how to read, yet, anyways. _Maybe Grandma knows! _Stu thought and grinned, proud of himself for being so intelligent. He strolled over to the bed and shook his guardian's shoulder.

"Gramma? Wake up. Someone left you a letter."

She didn't move.

"Gramma! Wake up! I found this…" Stu decided that it was no use waking up Gramma. She sure slept heavily today. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I'll ask Pastor Carter!"

Stu dashed outside and ran down the street. His hair whipped in the evening breeze, bringing pride to the small little boy in his increase of speed.

Luckily for him, Carter had returned outside and was walking despondently around in the graveyard. _How will those two take it…? _He felt miserable, knowing how devastated the children would be.

"Carter! Pastor Carter! I found this note! Can you read it?" Stu asked hurriedly, huffing and puffing from the sprint.

Carter swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He had a bad feeling where this note was from. But he had to tell Stu the truth. _The sooner he knows…the sooner he'll be able to move on… _Carter sent a quick prayer to the Goddess for Stu and began to read:

"_Stu-_

_Remember when she played with you? When she told you those wonderful stories of kings and queens and dragons? Do you remember when you two would watch Mechabot Ultor together on Friday mornings after breakfast?_

_You know who I'm talking about. _

_Grandma._

_You see, I don't know how to explain this to you…Stu…Grandma…Grandma has passed on._

_What does it mean to pass on? Good job, you know. It means to die. To leave the world forever._

_Well, Grandma died…while you were at the church…_

_Stu, don't worry. She died peacefully, and despite her physical absence, she is always there. Just look up at the moon. She's up there…watching you…making sure you don't scare anyone with bugs…_

_Where am I, you ask? I left Mineral Town and moved to a place called Waffle Island. I'm sure it's Pastor Carter reading this aloud to you. I told him what to do. You will stay with May and Barely. I expect that you be extra good and that you don't mess around. I'm counting on you._

_ Love you- Elli"_

"WHAT?" was all Stu managed to choke out before sitting down and breaking into tears as Carter put a hand on his small shoulder.

**May**

May trotted home. She was a little bewildered after hearing Carter's bizarre quote, but decided not to worry about it. Anyways, she was hungry, and looked forward to a promised macaroni and cheese dinner that night. _Grandpa makes the best macaroni… _May thought, licking her lips, excited for her favorite meal.

She finally arrived home. But something suddenly worried her. Grandpa wasn't outside, putting the cows back into the barn for the night. The cows were gone. _Maybe he finished early today… _she hypothesized, and headed towards the house. She pulled at the doorknob only to discover that it was locked.

_That's funny…Grandpa always leaves the door unlocked…Oh no! I have to go pee! What if I mess up my dress?_

May began to panic. Where else who would her grandfather go? It wasn't a Monday so he couldn't be at the hot spring. There were no recent animal orders from other towns. Even if there was, she would have been told earlier.

She finally made up her mind to go ask the blacksmith. Saibara might know, since he was good friends with her grandfather. May scuttled as fast as her short legs would take her; she really needed to use the restroom.

She rapped on the door, and to her surprise, Gray opened the door. His face was tearstained, and his hat was gone, revealing a mess of blond hair.

"Gray? Where is my grandpa? The house is locked and I need to pee." To Gray, she was so innocent looking, asking a question like that.

"I don't know. But you can use the bathroom here." he moved out of the doorway to let May in and shut the door.

"The bathroom's there." he said, pointing towards a door nearby the bedroom door.

"Thank you." May hurried inside the bathroom and pulled the door shut. Meanwhile, Gray sat at the counter. He was surprised that Barley wasn't at Yodel Ranch…it gave him a bad feeling of what happened. He waited impatiently for May to come out of the bathroom. When she did, he grabbed her wrist and tugged her outside and began to run, earning a squeak from the ebony haired girl.

"Why a-are we going to the church?" she asked, desperate for an answer. It was unusual for Gray (whom she rarely spoke to) to show such a large burst of energy.

"You'll see." Was all he said. They arrived just in time. Carter was getting ready to head back into the church. A crying Stu was following him.

Carter turned to face the two. His face fell; May didn't know about her grandfather yet. Gray looked like he'd been crying, and he remembered Trent mentioning that Saibara was very ill.

"May…he's gone…"

"But he'll come back, right?" May was pretty much clueless.

"…I'm afraid not…May…you'll need to accept that your grandfather has…passed on…" Carter murmured sadly.

"Passed on means leave forever, right, Pastor Carter?" May asked. Then, horror struck her face as truth dawned. She began to collapse to the ground, crying as hard and loud as possible.

"H-h-he's g-g-gooone!" she cried. Carter put his hands reassuringly around her and pulled her into his embrace, in effort to calm her down. Gray's eyes told the pastor the same news, so he pulled the young blacksmith into the hug. Stu's face fell and Carter managed to pull him in, too. They all cried together.

_You are never alone. Through sorrow and grief, through happiness and peace…_

_You will never be alone._

**A/N: Phew! I'm done! And this didn't take long AT ALL! I started it last night, spending about twenty minutes on it. Then I spent about forty-five minutes today. I feel so proud. :) Please review and tell me if there is anything wrong in grammar and what not. ^^**


End file.
